1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine pump and, more particularly pertains to a lower power consumption peristaltic pump and filter system for medical solution and drug infusion.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art peristaltic pumps have all presented some type of drawbacks when manufactured or used by a physician, nurse or patient, which are particularly less than desirable. Prior art peristaltic pumps consisted largely of fixed wiper arms which necessitated construction adhering to very close tight tolerances to properly occlude the infusion set. Prior art also includes spring loaded wiper arms which were simply mounted paralleled or along the radii of the rotor hub and in both of the above cases, prior art used a roller at the end of the wiper arm to minimize friction between the wiper arm and the infusion set. It is generally recognized that prior art devices require a high priming volume which is detrimental to normally low volume infusaids. Other problems in prior art concern pump tube creeping, improper and high durometer tubing, accidental occlusion, and inaccurately adding ministered dosages of medical solutions.
Prior art pump filter air elimination systems are generally position sensitive and special notice of physical alignment was required for proper filter function. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing a peristaltic pump and filter which provides for minimal power usage through the use of minimal frictional loaded pumping rollered wipers fo the infusion of medical substances and which also provides for a filtration system much less sensitive to physical orientation then prior art filters.